CC: Son of a Murderer
by Jinxypoo
Summary: In Harry Potter's Third year, the infamouse Sirius Black escapes prison. This doesn't just effect Harry, but the people around him, the people he doesn't even know. First book in the Cyrus Chroinicals. Warnings inside.
1. Start from the Beginning

**Start from the Beginning.  
Of innocence and Black Dogs.**

_The small apartment was nothing special, the wall paper blue with white pin stripes and strewn all over the floor were baby toys of all sorts. Small hands reached up as a giggling 4 year old reached up for a man with shoulder length black hair tied back in a pony tail. The man smiled down at the toddler and picked up the giggling child, a smile on his handsome face. _

"_Hey my little Cy-cy! Daddy can't take you with me! Sorry little mate, but I've got to check in with uncle Wormtail. You be good for Moony, you hear me?" _

"_Yes!" The toddler nodded, smiling as he hugged, "Padfoot before you go? Pllleeeaaasssseee???" _

"_I shouldn't, but alright." He said, putting the toddler down. With a sudden shift, the man's body began to change until in his place stood a huge, bear like dog. The toddler giggled in delight as the dog started to nuzzle him and small hands ran through black fur. Then things shifted again and the man from before was crouching down, arm wrapped around the toddler and he smiled, "Be good, ok? And don't give Moony a hard time." _

"_Yes Daddy!" The toddler said, hugging the man. _

_Slowly the image changed. A tall man was now playing the toddler, his brown hair wavy, showing slight hints of gray and his face had scars slashing across the nose and cheek. A soft, warm smile was on his kind face, his brown eyes glittering. The toddler giggled, his small hands wrapped around a toy car when a sudden knock was herd at the front door. The tall man stood up, frowning, "Wait here Cyrus." He said, walking up to the front door. _

_The toddler blinked, hearing voices in the hall way and tottered out of the living room to see an old man wearing very flamboyant robes, half moon spectacles and a crooked pointy hat on. The toddler walked over, the tall man slouched forwards, his brown hair covering his eyes while the old man's blue ones glittered with knowing sadness. _

"_They're dead?" The tall man's voice cracked and trembled as he asked this. _

"_Yes. I am sure you are aware of the situation then." The old man said, placing his hand on the tall man's shoulder, "I am sorry Remus." _

"_I can't believe Sirius was the spy." He muttered, raising his head and the toddler, for the first time, saw his father cry. _

Cyrus Lupin-Black woke up; his cheeks wet and then sat up. He wiped his tears from his dark blue eyes and then pushed his sweat heavy hair from his forehead. He ran a hand through his dampened brown hair, sweat covering him and he sat up, leg's swinging over the side of his bed, the room shadowed in darkness and from his large window streamed in moon light from the half moon hanging in the night sky. He wiped tears from his face, the dream starting to fade from his mind, and walked over to a side table and clicked on a side lamp.

His pale face was lit up by the light coming from the small lamp and then he opened a drawer that was in the side table the lamp stood on. He pulled out a leather bound photo album and then walked over to a very comfy looking armchair. He sat down opening it to the first page, the two men from his dreams occupying all the photos, some from apparent school days. Other people occupied the photos too. A shout boy with a round belly and rat like features, his beady eyes shifty and always seemed to hide behind the bigger men around him. The other was a young man with mess hair and a wild look in his murky brown eyes that were framed by glasses. There was also a girl with long red hair, a pretty heart shaped face and had brilliant green eyes that seemed to bore into your soul.

Cyrus flipped through the album, not looking at the other people in the photos, always looking at that man with blue eyes that mirrored his own, that face that was almost identical to his own, only difference being the scarlessness of not having to turn into the a beast each full moon. Cyrus glared at the photos, all of them so happy, so perfect, and so....So fake! With a growl, Cyrus gripped the photo album and threw it hard agents his wall, moving pictures fluttering everywhere, body shaking with pure, unfathomed anger and disgust.

Tears were in his eyes as he looked at a near by news paper sitting on a dresser, on the front page a crazed man screaming at the camera with a prisoners plague in his hand, above it in bold letters, '**BLACK AT LARGE'**. That was his father, the man that was haunting his dreams now, Sirius Black.

**~~~xxxXxxx~~~**

The sun was shining high in the bright blue sky, birds flaying leisurely past, just like time and life seemed too. Cyrus laid on his grassy lawn, hands under his head as he looked up at the sky, letting out a bored sigh. Only two weeks of summer holiday left and it was as boring as ever. His foster mother, whom he called Aunt Izzy, had asked him to go out and de-gnome the garden, but obviously he wasn't. The garden was not that big, the house in front of looked like a normal muggle house. Two floors, brick walls, tiled roof, the works. Around the garden was a low stone wall and beyond the wall were fields on all sides, no signs of neighbors at all. Actually the only people around for miles were Cyrus and his foster mothers.

From near by bushes that grew up the low walls, little men with potato like bodies and heads ran around, stalky limbs failing as they yelled out profound words such as 'little fuckers', 'arse wipe' or 'fucking shit monkeys'. A small smile of amusement flickered across Cyrus's face as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I might as well start de-gnoming." He muttered.

From within the bushes a dark creature crouched low to the ground, it's heavy breathing ringing in it's ears and dark blue eyes narrowed in anticipation as they followed Cyrus.

The boy picked up a rock and lobbed it at one of the gnomes, it letting out a loud grunt. Cyrus ran up to the gnome, picking it up by it's nobly ankles and started to spin around and around like a pot shot thrower. He let out a yell as he let go of the ugly creature and it went flying over the wall, screaming "YOU FUCKING ARSE LICKING BASTARD GIT!!"

Cyrus laughed hard, holding his sides as he watched the gnome hit the ground about 10 feet away and get up dizzily.

From in the bush, the creature crouched down, blue eyes narrowing as it fixed it's gaze on it's target and then leaped.

"YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE GIT!!"

Cyrus spun around as he herd the yelling, body rigid and ready for a fight when he was faced with an interesting sight. A huge bear like dog with scrawny features and dirty fur had a gnome by the leg and was shaking it like a potato shaped rag doll. The scene felt familiar, but he shook off the feeling as he started to laugh. It was just some stray dog that wanted to play.

"Hey there boy! You wanna play huh?" Cyrus asked, grinning widely and had his hands on his knees. The dog dropped the dizzy gnome, tail wagging rapidly and let out a bark as if to say yes. Cyrus laughed and picked up the gnome at the dog's feet.

The afternoon was spent sending gnome's flying, playing around and rolling in the grass. Cyrus let out a happy sigh, laying down in the grass and looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set and lying on his stomach was the dog's head. He petted the dog, smiling, "I wonder if Aunt Izzy and Aunt Faye will let me keep you."

The dog suddenly lifted it's head off of Cyrus's stomach, blue eyes seeming to be filled with sadness, like it was torn over something. Cyrus frowned, sitting up and looking at the dog, petting it's head, "Hey...What's wrong boy?" He asked and then a squelching growling sound. "Ah! You must be starving! Come on, we're getting you food boy!" Cyrus said, getting up, motioning for the dog to follow him and then ran for the back door to his house. The dog followed after the 15 year old, perking up at the sound of food.

Cyrus opened the back door and then stuck his head into the kitchen, seeing no one in the kitchen. His aunt's must have been doing something in living room, much to his luck and he stepped into the kitchen. The dog followed behind him, Cyrus looking in the fridge for some food and found some left over chicken from the night before.

"Hey boy, want some chicken?" Cyrus asked and the dog let out a loud bark. Cyrus gasped and grabbed the dog's snout, "Shhh! My aunts will kill me for bringing in a strange dog!" Cyrus hissed and sighed, "I am talking to a dog. How stupid can I get?" He muttered and then pulled out the plate from the fridge, pulling off the plastic wrap.

The dog ran up happily when Cyrus put the plate on the floor and started to eat.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke." Cyrus said and then suddenly the dog slowed down. Blinking, Cyrus turned his head, "Weird...You're a very smart dog."

Cyrus sighed, watching the dog eat and gasped when he herd a chuckle at the kitchen door. He looked up with wide eyes to see a tall woman standing there, wearing a white blouse with black trousers and her blond hair fell into her sky blue eyes.

"Found a stray?" She asked, leaning on a wall.

"Aunt Izzy! I am sorry! He's a stray and he was so hungry! I couldn't let him starve!!" Cyrus yelled, standing up and the blond woman laughed.

"It's alright. I saw him this morning when pulling weeds." Izzy chuckled, walking up and petted the dog's head, "I guess if you help take care of him, we can keep him."

"R-r-really?" Cyrus asked, face lighting up and then hugged his foster mother, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now first order of business, give the dog a bath. He stinks." Izzy said, sniffing the air and made a face, "He stinks."

"Fine. I will go get the shampoo and hose." Cyrus sighed and smiled, "Thank you again."

That night Cyrus tucked himself into bed, the black dog which he had named 'Snuffles' curled up at the end of his bed.

"Good night Snuffles." Cyrus said, kissing the top of the dog's head and then laid down, closing his eyes. He slowly fell asleep, chest rising and falling as he lips parted a little. Snuffles looked at Cyrus, ears flat to it's head and then it jumped off the bed soundlessly. As it did so, it's body began to change, limbs getting longer, back shifting, fur pulling back into skin, ears shrinking and tail going back into the spine.

Standing in the middle of the room stood a man wearing raged clothes, shoulder length black hair falling into dark eyes that had tears in the corner. His body looked more like a skeleton, ribs visible from his low cut shirt, tattoo's over his chest and arms and you could see in his face, the shadow of a handsome man, one who had been happy once, one who had had a family, who had love and care, but now was left his shell.

"Forgive me my son..." The man whispered, walking over to the bed, running his fingers through Cyrus's hair, nails yellowing and had dirt in them. "I have to leave you. He's at Hogwarts." The man muttered, pressing his dry, chapped lips to the boy's forehead and then stepped back, walking towards the door slowly.

**~~xxxXxxx~~**

Cyrus woke up the next day and looked around blinking, "Snuffles? Snuffles!?!" Cyrus yelled, getting up and then looked around. He searched through house, top to bottom, looking everywhere for Snuffles, but nothing. He couldn't find a thing! He sat down on the sofa in the living room, tears in his eyes and then looked up when Izzy walked in.

"Snuffles is gone..." Cyrus muttered and sighed, "He ran away."

"I am so sorry sweetie." Izzy said, a sad smile on her face and then hugged him, "You're book list got in. We're going to Diagon ally today, you want to get an owl or something?"

"Nah it's ok. I have a tarantula, it's alright." Cyrus said, sighing and then looked at Izzy, "School is only a week and a half away. I'll be around friends! I'll forget that silly dog soon as I get on the train."

"That's the spirit!" Izzy said, ruffling Cyrus's hair and stood up, "Go and get ready, we'll be leaving soon." She said and Cyrus nodded, heading up to the steps.

It wasn't like that dog was important was it? Just a stupid stray.

**A.N. Next chapter will be bording the train. I hoped you liked this chapter and please R&R! **


	2. Past to Present

**The past and the present.  
On the Train.**

_The small apartment with two bedrooms wasn't much, but it was like a piece of heaven to the two friends that occupied it and the two friends were none other then Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The two had agreed after graduation they would have an apartment together, have a great time and be the best of mates, but slowly, with out ether really realizing it, they fell hard for each other. Soon their friendly touches on the shoulders lingered, their gazes straying towards each other, their thoughts consumed by the other. It was only a matter of time before they became lovers. _

_Remus could remember their first time, it was needy, desperate and full of unsaid words that the two felt that they could only express through action._

_Remus held on tight to his school friend, eyes fixed on him, afraid that if he closed them, Sirius would vanished into smoke, gone forever. His fear had always been that his friends would leave him once they found out about him being a werewolf. He tried to mask it, hide it, make sure they wouldn't find out, but they were smart, or at lest James and Sirius was, Peter, bless the boy, was never that bright. They found out and then to his shock became animals for him; it had been the happiest day of his life to see that rat, dog and stag. _

_So he pushes into Sirius, body shaking slightly and eyes staring straight into those dark blue eyes that had captured his heart and realized that this was real, that Sirius would never leave him for being a monster like so many before had. Their lips met and their bodies practically melded together, Sirius's musky scent reaching Remus's nose and the taste of the chocolate he had eaten and the firewhisky that he and Sirius had shared on his tongue. He briefly wondered if he was dead or not; this was too perfect, to right to happen to him. _

_As they were lost in passion and lust, of small kisses and desperate touches, the wheels of fate were spinning, a fate that would swallow them up and then tear them apart, leaving their son with no parents. _

_Remus could remember when Sirius came home to their apartment with its blue wallpaper and two bedrooms to tell him the good news. Sirius had been sick for a week now, throwing up in the morning, always tiered, and he seemed to be eating more. Remus had woken up at 3 in the morning to find a cold bed. Fear had ripped through him as he rushed down to the kitchen only to see Sirius eating some left over Chinese take out they had for dinner. _

_So Sirius went to St. Mungo's for a check up and got an unexpected surprise. Remus had been in the kitchen, reading a book, trying not to worry, but things were running through his head like 'What if he's really sick?' or 'Maybe he's dying!' and his fears were on overdrive when Sirius came in, a strange look on his face. _

"_Hey Moony." Was all Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen, voice quite and slightly shaky. Remus swallowed his fear for a moment and got up his courage, he was a Griffindor after all._

"_Hey, how did it go Pads?" Remus asked his palms sweaty and knee's shaking under the table. Sirius slowly sat down at a chair across from the werewolf, not looking into his eyes as he let out a sigh.  
"It was all rather confusing. The medical witch looked me over and then started to say shit about 'true love', 'old magic' and 'soul mates'. Shit! I never though I'd be saying this to another man, let alone you." Sirius babbled, biting one of his nails and cheek's slightly pink. Remus knew the other was nervous. _

"_What is it Sirius?" Remus asked, now really worried. _

"_Remus...I am pregnant." _

_Remus blinked and the only conclusion that came to his mind was Sirius was kidding. He started to laugh, feeling relieved that Sirius was apparently well enough to make jokes, but his laughter died when he saw his lover's face. Sirius had, well a serious look on his face. _

"_You—how—__you've got to be kidding right__?" Remus stammered eyes wide and Sirius shook his head. _

"_No. Moony I am pregnant." He said simply, looking up at Remus. "The doctor advised me to abort because the child will probably be a werewolf-"Remus held his breath, of course Sirius wouldn't want that kind of child. "-But I can't bring myself to do such a thing." _

_Remus's eyes widened and he looked at Sirius in shock. __**'He wants my child! He want's my bloody child!!'**__ Was the only thought going through his head as he looked at Sirius in shock. _

"_Look I know, it's kinda hard to get your mind around and I can just le-" Sirius was cut off by a forceful kiss from Remus. _

"_You want my kid." Remus whispered a smile on his face and Sirius laughed. _

"_Why wouldn't I you birk?!?" _

_Remus remembers the happiest day of his life, when he first held his son in his arms. Due to the fact men did not have the part's the women do, Sirius had to be cut open to have their child, thus Remus was forced to wait in a waiting room, which was probably the most excruciating thin he had ever done. _

_He spent 2 hours pacing, biting his nails as Sirius went through childbirth alone and all the while worry was bubbling up inside of him like bile. What if something happened to the baby? What if something happened to Sirius? What if they both died? His heart was pounding and he was practically hyperventilating until one of the medical wizards walked in. _

"_Mr. Lupin, would you like to see your baby boy?" The wizard asked, a smile on his face. Remus's face lit up like he was a boy again, a very excited grin on his face, "Of course!" _

_He walked into the room were Sirius was, seeing his love resting back on a hospital bed with his black hair a slight mess and an exhausted look on his face, but there was a smile there too and also a bundle in his arms. _

"_Want to hold him?" Was the first thing Sirius said when Remus walked up to the bed. _

_He held out his arms and slowly placed into them was a small child the size of a loaf of bread. Small hands reached up for Remus and dark blue eyes opened a little. He ran a finger over a smooth, cubby cheek, amazed that something could so innocent or so cute. _

"_I've given him his name." Sirius said, "Cyrus Orion Romulus Lupin-Black." _

_After that, things seemed perfect. Cyrus grew up fast, started talking and walking, his curiosity uncontainable. Just over two years after Cyrus was born, Lilly and James had their own baby boy whom they called Harry. And Harry looked like Remus had imagined; just like James with Lilly's eyes. Things couldn't be better, until Remus's world came crashing down. _

_It all seemed to happen all at once, Lilly and James died, Sirius apparently did it and then Cyrus was taken from him by The Ministry of Magic. It was no surprise they found a werewolf unfit to raise his own child. Remus was lucky that his old school friend Isabelle had managed to get custody of Cyrus and he didn't have to spend his life in an orphanage or something. He saw Cyrus when he could, mostly in the summer when he wasn't working for all the money he could get, which wasn't much. He knew it was for the best Cyrus didn't live with him. He was better off away from him. _

All these thoughts that had been locked away had been brought back up by the news of Sirius's escape from Azkaban and it was tearing him apart. Looking at the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, Remus threw it into the bin and the walked through his small, one bedroom, raggedy apartment, having had to give up that old one with the blue wall paper due to the memories. Now he lived in a run down apartment with brown wall paper and a generally dull decor.

He sighed and sat down in a lumpy armchair he had when suddenly a knock was herd at his door. It was light and cheerful, also familiar. He frowned and got up, opening his front door to be met by a familiar smiling face and twinkling blue eyes.

**~~xxXxx~~**

Cyrus was not looking forward to his 5th year at Hogwarts and he doubted anyone wanted him there. He looked up at his Foster mothers, Izzy wearing her normal attire of a business suite while Fayette, her wife and Cyrus's other foster mother, stood by her side wearing a red skirt and a nice blouse. They stood in the mist of student's rushing to get onto the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4.

"You keep out of trouble." Izzy said, kissing Cyrus's forehead and then slipped some money into his hand, "And keep safe, ok?"

"Yes Aunt Izzy." Cyrus nodded and hugged her, then Fayette.

"Be good Miho." Fayette whispered into Cyrus ear and he nodded and then headed for the train. Cyrus looked back and smiled, waving at them.

"I love you!" He yelled and then ran on the train finally, then set about looking for a compartment. He had had to be careful what compartment he slept in. He had a choice of ether good friends or fellow Slytherins. He looked around, finding that he was getting glairs from a lot of people, till he found a compartment occupied by only Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan. Cyrus smiled and slipped in the compartment.

"Hey guys!" He said, grinning. The twin's looked up at Cyrus and grinned.

"Cyrus mate!" Fred said, grinning.

"How are you? We saw your dad in the papers! Cool huh?" George said, with an identical grin.

"It's alright I guess." Cyrus said, shrugging and sat by Lee Jordan.

"Yeah, you've had trouble yet?" Lee asked.

"Not yet, but it is just a matter of time. A lot of kids here have lost parents in that war, didn't they?" Cyrus wasn't asking a question, it was more of a statement. He knew what he was up for, but he had friends and he smiled, remembering how they all met.

_Cyrus was just a little first year that looked like a girl. He was shy, afraid people would find out about his shameful secret, afraid they'd find out he was a monster. _

_He walked out from professor Snape's class room; feeling slightly scared of the glairing man, with coal black eyes that seemed to pierce through him. He walked through the hall ways, heading for his next class when he herd snickering and giggling. He quickly stepped behind a pillar to see two red headed boys that looked identical and were taller then Cyrus. There was another boy with dark skin and dread locks. In their hands was the frozen Mrs. Norris, her eyes shifting and a growl was emitting from her. _

"_What do we do now?" One the red head's asked. _

"_Don't know George."  
"Stick her to Filch's door." Cyrus said; stepping out from behind the pillar, black and green robes swishing around him. "You could use some glue to do it and then un-freeze her. You've got to run fat though." _

_All three looked at him, blinking and then grinned. _

"_BRILLIANT!" _

From that moment on, Cyrus had been good friends with the three. He had friends in his own house too like Rachel Brown, a muggle born girl with brown hair and glasses. She was very witty and sneaky. She was very good at getting around the school at night. The there was Steven Goldwin, who was a handsome beater for the Slytherin team and was smart too. The girls adored him, thought he seemed to not take notice of them. To tell you the truth, Cyrus had a bit of a crush on him.

They were half way to Hogwarts, Cyrus leaning on the window, feeling tiered and almost drifting to sleep as he watched the rain drops roll down the window pane, Lee Jordan's spider on his lap. Just as his eyes slipped closed the whole train lurched forwards, coming to a grinding halt.

Cyrus sat up, scooping up the spider on his lap and looked around frowning. The other's had the same confused looks on their faces and then suddenly the lights turned off. He handed the spider to Lee Jordan, getting up and creped to the compartment door, stepping on Fred's toes.

"Oi!" Fred hissed.

"Shut up. I am trying to see." Cyrus hissed, sliding open the compartment door and looked around. It was pitch black and the only light came from the small windows on the train walls. He looked at all the other confused faces that were peeking out of their compartments when suddenly his toes were stepped on. Letting out a hiss Cyrus looked around, "Who the hell was that?"

"Black?" Came a slightly high pitched voice and Cyrus knew it instantly.

"Malfoy! Get your ass in here!" Cyrus said, pulling the shorter Slytherin into the compartment with him.

Cyrus sat Draco Malfoy down by the twin and then sat down himself beside Lee.

"You think we broke down?" Lee asked.

"Maybe." Cyrus said, feeling a bit twitchy. Every little sound made him jump a bit and he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This feeling got worse when the compartment suddenly got frigid after was seemed like forever and slowly the compartment door slid open.

The breath in his lungs seemed to freeze and fear gripped his head. Time stopped as those gray, dead fingers slid the door open to reveal a creature that seemed man like and it wore a fluttering black, hooded cloak. Fear gripped at Cyrus as if those cold, gray, dead hands were wrapping around him. The happiness seemed to drain from him as the creature sucked in a breath, as if it was feeding off every single happy moment in his life and only left behind a self hating shell of a person.

'_Sirius left us? Sirius was the spy?'  
'That boy Cyrus, he's a werewolf. He's so lucky to have been adopted by Isabelle.'  
'Little freak.' _

Cyrus gasped, the cold suddenly vanishing from him as silver light penetrated the seemingly never ending darkness and push the creature back. He gasped, taking the breath he didn't know he had been holding as what had pushed the creature back walked up to him; a sliver dog. He blinked, holding his hand out to try and touch it, but it evaporated into sliver wisps as the lights flickered back on.

The creature was gone.

"What was that?" Someone gasped. Cyrus guessed it was Fred or George, but he couldn't tell. He was too disoriented to tell.

"That was a Dementor of Azkaban looking for Sirius Black." Said a voice that Cyrus seemed to remember from a dream, or a memory that was from long ago. He looked up and his eyes widened. He remembered that face, he saw each summer at lest once. Those light brown eyes, tawny hair that was the same color as his own, only it was streak with gray and came down in waves. Scars etched his worn face and he looked tiered, as if he hadn't slept the night before. His robes were also tattered and patched up. This all was too familiar to Cyrus and a weak smile came across his lips.

Draco Malfoy how ever looked the new Professor and instantly made up his mind, forming it from the ratty robes and shabby appearance. He didn't like him.

"Professor." He said snootily and walked out past him, though his face was paler then normal and the entire time the Dementor had been there, he had been trembling and whimpering. Cyrus glared at the blond boy as he walked out and then slumped back in his seat, letting out a shaking sigh.

Fred and George however seemed to like the new Professor and Lee Jordan did too. Soon they were putting on their Hogwarts clothes, filing up to the bathrooms on the train to do soon. When Cyrus stepped out, he had on his green lined robes and was tightening his tie, seeing that they were just pulling up to the station.

"Wow....Lucky me." He muttered, realizing how lucky he was to change just in time. He headed out of the train with the surge of other students, all wanting to get off the train. Once people realized who he was, he started to get elbows shoved into his sides and getting pushed around like some object in the way. He ended up getting off last, slightly sore and he was sure he had burses.

He dusted himself off, pulling his hood up as light rain fell and ran to a carriage that was seemingly pulled by nothing. This time he wasn't the last to get on as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Professor Lupin, his Moony. He felt a bit better, though he still felt cold inside and depressed from his encounter with the Dementor.

He slipped into a carriage and sighed, closing his tiered eyes, really wanting to get to the feast now.

He cracked open one eye to look at his father, taking in his tiered look and then looked at the chocolate being handed to him. He took it blinking.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"It'll help. It's also your favorite kind." Remus said with a kind smile and to Cyrus's surprise, when he bit into it, he felt warmer.

"Oh! You are brilliant Moony!" Cyrus gasped, taking another bite, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue and herd the older man chuckle.

"You're going to have to start calling me Professor Lupin now." Remus said, chuckling at Cyrus.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Cyrus asked, folding his arms.

"I was leaving it as a surprise." Remus replied, "I had a hard time not telling you this summer. I've been nervous too. I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I can see that." Cyrus nodded, "You've got curricles under your eyes like a raccoon."

"Observant. You do too!" Remus pointed out, touching the dark area's under Cyrus's eyes.

"Yeah. Rough night's lately, with the cycle and all." Cyrus sighed, talking about the moon cycle. The full moon was a week away and he got more restless as full moon drew closer. He was sure the excitement of a new job and the full moon drawing closer didn't help with Remus's sleeplessness.

He looked at the closing in castle, trying to keep his eyes open, and realized that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year.

**A.N. **

**Hello. I was really tiered when I wrote this, but I hope it is good. Please R&R. I hope I am doing well so far. **


	3. If looks could kill

**If Looks Could Kill.**

The sun's hateful rays came shining through the small windows of the Slytherin dormitory, causing a very grouchy Cyrus to retreat under his covers and let a small growl rip from his throat. He hated it all, the sun light, the chirping birds, that daft giggling from near his bed. Wait...Giggling?

His best friend and tormentor Rachel Brown took a running leap at his bed and laded on his stomach with a 'Fwump'. Cyrus let out a breathless gasp, the air being knocked right out of his lungs and then he pushed her off with all his might. She landed on her bum, her glasses askew on her nose and brown hair in her face. She pouted, pushing her hair out of her face and fixed her glasses, "What a grump." She muttered.

"Get the fuck out so I can get dressed." Cyrus growled from under his green covers. Rachel knew he wasn't a morning person, but he was grumpier then normal, a good sign he didn't sleep well the night before. So she got up, dusting herself off, "You'd better perk up. If you go into Potions' class like this, Snape with bloody kill you." She said and then left.

Potions'? Cyrus was up in a flash, pulling on his clothes hastily. It was one of his most important classes, the one he paid the most attention in. Why? Well his dream was to be Potions' Master, to be able to brew the only potion that kept him safe during the full moon.

He got himself together and headed into the common room. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and his tie was loose around his neck. His wavy hair fell into his blue eyes, this all giving him the cute disheveled look, slightly deviant with that crooked smile.

When he entered the Great Hall, he found his table in a great up roar thanks to the one an only Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, so when those blasted dementors came in, he fainted! He actually fainted!" Malfoy laughed, swooning like he was going to faint and then the table was up in laughter again. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Yes Draco, you where so brave!" Cyrus said sarcastically as he sat down, "You almost pissed yourself if I recall correctly."

Malfoy looked at Cyrus, his pale face going red and glared at him.

"So what was your excuse Black? You were shaking!" He pureblood hissed.

"They scared the living day lights out of me. I never want to be around them again!" Cyrus said, loading food onto his plate, "They feed off your happiness and leave you only with bad memories, everyone has those."

Everyone at the table got quite for a moment before Malfoy went back to his joking around as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past, Harry's eyes meeting Cyrus's for a moment.

"Oh look! The new schedules!" Rachel said, grinning and passed one to Cyrus. He looked it over, a sausage in his mouth, and he grinned. Potions' was after lunch, his first class being Defense Agents the Dark Arts and then it was Charms.

"Well alright!" He chuckled and finished his breakfast quickly, "Meet you guys at DADA; I've got something to do." He said, running off.

He headed down to the dungeons, going directly to the potions class room and knocked lightly. Soon a dark voice drawled out, "Come in."

Cyrus popped his head into the class room, seeing a dark haired man sitting at the desk at the front of the class room. Yes, the man was Professor Snape, his smooth black hair hanging around his pale face, crooked nose jutting out and his dark eyes narrowed. His robes hung onto his broad shoulders, fluttering around his tall lean frame, giving him a very dark, slightly scary look. Cyrus liked it.

"I'm here for my potion sir." The boy said, stepping in and smiled at him.

"Right." Snape said, getting up and headed to a back room joining onto the main class room. He soon came back with a smoking goblet.

"God this sucks..." Cyrus muttered, taking the goblet, pinching his nose and drank it quickly, then shivered.

"Bllleeehhhh!"

"I am so sorry it doesn't taste satisfactory!" Snape said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, it's not pumpkin juice!" Cyrus sighed, looking slightly put down, "I've got to go. Defense Agents the Dark Arts is starting soon." He said, smiling and walked out, "By Professor!"

Snape watched him leave and smiled slightly, "Crazy boy." He muttered.

Cyrus was almost at class when suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"Cyrus our short mate!"

"How are you?"

"I am not short you gits!" Cyrus yelled, trying to wriggle out of the Weasly twin's grip.

"Yes you are!" Fred laughed.

"You come only to our chins!" George giggled.

"Oh come on! Let me go so we can go to class!" Cyrus hissed, face red and pulled him self away from the red heads.

"Aww! How mean Cyrus!" Fred pouted.

"We're only playing with you mate!" George chimed in.

"You three better get in before you get detention!"

They looked up to see Professor Lupin and then they walked in, Lupin ruffling Cyrus's hair as he walked past. Cyrus smiled softly and headed to his seat.

The lesson had been amazing, some actual hands on work, they even learned a new spell! Charms' was ok too, they learned a cleaning spell and then it was lunch.

Cyrus was eating with Rachel when someone sat down by him, it was Steven, a tall handsome boy with windswept black hair and brown eyes that could make you melt. Cyrus looked up at him and blushed, "H-h-hey!" He said, smiling.

"Hey there." Steven replied; a handsome smile on his face as he sat down by the werewolf. "We've got Potions' next, want to be my partner?" He asked.

Cyrus's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he nodded slowly, "S-s-sure!"

"Good!" Steven said, and then started to eat himself. Cyrus felt giddy, his face flushed. He had had a crush on Steven for a year now, having come to terms he likes boy's better then girls, the only other person who knew about this was Rachel, and she was fully supportive. He looked over at her and smiled as she giggled.

Soon Steven and Cyrus were walking to class, Rachel heading for Divination class.

"So why did you want to my partner?" Cyrus asked, looking up at Steven through his bangs.  
"You're the best in the class obviously!" Steven laughed, and lightly patted Cyrus's head. Cyrus blushed, smiling, "Yeah, I want to be a potions' master." He said shyly, so un-Slytherin!

"I think you'd be really good at it!" Steven said, nodding, "It's obviously what you are good at. I'm not very good at brewing at all."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Cyrus said, chuckling.

"That would be great." Steven nodded.

"Today we'll be brewing a healing potion. You will have to be exact with the measurements, seeing as the potion is very volatile and will explode."

Cyrus listened to Snape's directions closely, knowing one wrong measurement and he could blow the whole thing, so he took very careful notes.

Snape watched the whole class room, making sure that everyone didn't make any mistakes. He called out instructions to those who were about to make mistakes, doing it all rather well until Steven tripped and suddenly spilled something into the caldron.

Cyrus spun around, seeing the thick liquid in the black caldron start to bubble and turn purple. He gasped, pushing Steven out of the way as the potion exploded.

The two boys fell to the ground with a grunt, purple gunk all over the walls and students; it was even dripping from the ceiling. Cyrus shifted a bit, blood dripping from his forehead and a burn on his nose while Steven looked like he had a nasty burn on his cheek. Steven looked at Cyrus and gasped, "Cyrus! I'm going to get you to the hospital wing!" Steven said, pulling Cyrus to his feet.

Snape narrowed his eyes, frowning quite a bit, "I'll take him." He said.

"No sir. I've got it. Anyways, it was my fault." Steven said, looking at Snape and then pulled Cyrus's arm around his shoulder and started to lead the other out of the classroom.

Cyrus felt slightly delirious, his skin seeming to beat from where he was cut on his forehead and where his burn was. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning on Steven, but when he opened his eyes, he found they were heading for a bathroom.

"What? Why are we going into the bathroom?" Cyrus asked, wiping some blood from his eyes.

"Shut up." Steven hissed, pushing Cyrus into the bathroom, on the door was a sign that said 'out of order'. When Cyrus fell onto the bathroom floor, he realized why. One of the sinks had a bust and water was flooding the floor, making Cyrus's trousers and robes wet. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Steven who had a feral look in his eyes. Cyrus shook; he had never seen the other look like that before.

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and pressed to a wall, another pair of lips pressed to his. Steven pressed his body fully agents Cyrus, his erection pressing to the other's thigh and his hand came up to curl around Cyrus's scarred neck. Cyrus let out a scared squeak, Steven pulling away from the kiss and leaned up, licking the cut on Cyrus's forehead.

"You looked so adorable bleeding. I couldn't contain it!" He hissed into Cyrus's ear, pulling back and smacked Cyrus right across the face, making him fall back onto the ground.

"What are-"Cyrus was stopped him mid-sentence as his hair was pulled on.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up bitch?" Steven hissed, bringing up his knee and got Cyrus right in the chin. Cyrus yelled and landed on his back, holding his chin as he shivered in pain. He looked up at Steven, his heart racing with fear, body frozen as he watched the other fiddle with his trousers.

Steven smirked, sliding his erection from his trousers and Cyrus eyes widened as he let out a sharp gasp.

"That's right bitch boy." Steven said, grinning, "Open your mouth!"

"N-n-no!" Cyrus yelled, turning his head away. Steven grabbed him by the hair, turning his head to face him and then stepped on Cyrus's hand to make the boy yell, as he trusted his throbbing tool into the werewolf's mouth.

Cyrus gagged, feeling that terrible, filthy thing poke at the back of his throat, it spasming as he tried not to vomit. With each trust into his mouth he got hit right in the gag reflex, making his let out gargling sounds, bile rising up in his throat as he tried to fight it down. His eyes were watering, streaming down his flushed cheeks, delirium swaying through him. He felt dizzy, delusional and sick to his stomach; the salty taste of Steven's pre-cum the only thing he could really process at the moment as he tired not to bite down.

The last thing he wanted to do was make Steven into a true monster. He would ether turn the other or kill him; and deep in his heart, Cyrus knew he couldn't kill someone.

After a few thrust's, Cyrus herd the other grunt and then vile white liquid flooded his mouth. He pulled back, turning his head to the side and then vomited onto the wet floor, coughing hard.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you." Steven hissed, zipping himself and then pulled Cyrus to his feet. With a wave of a wand, Cyrus was dry and then being carted off to the medical wing.

"Oh my! Put him on the bed! Chop, chop!" Came the voice of Madam Pomfry, clapping her hands together as Steven gently led Cyrus to a bed. Steven was being so soft and gentle with him, Cyrus wondered if it had all been a dream, but he could feel the ghost of that, that thing poking the back of his burning throat. No matter how much he denied it, he knew it had happened.

He pushed down his fear, his world spinning around him as he closed his eyes and felt Pomfry's hand on his forehead. Everything just melted away as he finally passed out.

When he came to, he was looking up at a pair of gray eyes.

"Malfoy?" Cyrus asked and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The blond asked, his arm in a sling and bandages.

"A potion explosion." Cyrus said, rubbing his head.

He was trying to think straight, trying to process what Steven had done to him, but it just...He couldn't believe it was true, he just wanted it to all be a dream, to forget it, but that frightening look in Steven's eyes as he leered over him, he couldn't shake it out of his head.

"So Malfoy...Why are you here?" Cyrus asked, looking side ways at the blond.

"A fool brought a hippogriff for class." Malfoy hissed, gray eyes narrowing as he quivered with anger.

"You pissed it off didn't you?" Cyrus asked and sighed, "Never insult a hippogriff! They're vein and take insults to heart."

Malfoy just looked angrier and let out a small huff, "Whatever! I am going to nap." He hissed and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it.

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his eyes, laying back and tried to clear his mind.

The Great Hall was filled with talk and laugher, people eating and talking about the things of the day. Right at the head table were the teachers sat, Severus Snape was eating in silence, his black eyed narrowed as he seemed to be thinking or in a world of his own. He then looked up as the sound of foot steps reached his ears.

He looked up to see Cyrus walking into the hall, his skin slightly paler then normal, his brown hair in his blue eyes that didn't have the normal spark in them. Snape frowned, knowing instantly something was wrong, but what? He tired to pry into the boy's mind, but he was too far off, all he got was the face of Steven Goldwin, a frightening look in his eyes, a feral look.

Snape gritted his teeth and gripped his fork, knuckles going white. What the hell had Goldwin done to Cyrus?

Cyrus sat down by Rachel, avoiding eye contact with Steven who was a bit down the table, talking to his Quidditch team mates.

"Cyrus! I herd about the explosion, how are you?" Rachel asked, looking quite worried.

"I am fine." Cyrus said, smiling, but his smile never quite reached his eyes. Rachel was about to ask what was wrong, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting anything out of him, so she just decided to try and make him happy.

"Hey Cyrus, I herd a new joke today!"

Cyrus walked down the hall ways of the dungeons, feet automatically taking him towards that classroom to get his second dose of potion that he needed. Two each day week of the full moon; one in the morning, and one after dinner, that was the routine. He stopped at the large wooden door, wondering if he should tell the dark potions' master of what had happened to him, of how Steven turned from a nice, sweet person to that feral monster in the bathroom.

He had always felt safe around Snape, for whatever reason that might be. Sure, at first Snape glared at him, treated him curtly and often snapped at him. Slowly though, the potions master warmed up to Cyrus, saw his genuine interest in potion making, but still Cyrus knew he was keeping Cyrus at arm's length, every so often when he looked at the boy's face he would frown, almost glair at him, as if seen a ghost of the devil on him or something. Cyrus stood there at the door wondering if he could tell this with out being thought of as a whore, of being just shunned for being dirty, because that is what he felt like now.

No! He had to be a man about it! He would deal with this alone. He could face this by himself! He sighed and then knocked on the wood door, a familiar dark voice floating out from the door, "Come in."

Small hand opened the door, it creaking a bit as it was pushed open and then Cyrus popped his head into the room.

"Professor, I am here about my potion." He said softly.

"Yes, come in." Snape said, getting up, black robes fluttering around like live shadows as he slipped into the back room from before. Cyrus bit his lip, realizing he might not be able to do this alone. What if Steven killed him, beat him to a pulp? He didn't know what would happen, but he didn't know how Snape would react ether. So much debate going on inside of him, he didn't notice Snape walking up to him.

"Cyrus!" Came the sharp bark and Cyrus looked up, eyes wide like a deer caught in head lights.

"Oh...T-t-thank you!" Cyrus stammered, taking the steaming goblet and downed the potion with one gulp, shivering in disgust. He shook his head and sighed, "I am going to go. Thank you Professor."

"Cyrus."

The boy stopped in mid stride, looking back at the snide teacher.

"You can come to me if you need anything." Snape said, offering him a way out, a helping hand! He was offering a chance to be rid of his problem before it escaladed!

"I'll be sure to do so." Cyrus said, giving him a small, almost lifeless smile as he walked out the classroom and closed the door behind him.

**A.N. **

**HOLY CRAP! That took more outta me then anything else I have ever done. I hope you like it. Things are really going to get dark from here on out. I am so very awful to Cyrus. So very much so. I feel evil....I stayed up all night doing this....My eyeeeesss!**

**I hope to god I didn't destroy this. **


	4. A Dedication

**I had wanted to stop this story and give up on it, but I found out recently, a person whom had helped me with the creation of Cyrus had died. He and other people listened, helped and even role-played with Cyrus. **

**So this is for you Yuki Maxwell, Ria, Bloodmoon, Tasumi, Addison (whom supports lesbian mommies!), Stevie (whom helped shape Cyrus into what is now and is going to be), to everyone on the site Yaoidreams who listened to my Harry Potter ramblings on and on about Cyrus, and finally.......This is for you Sexy Slayer. You were the first to meet Cyrus and you really helped me. This is for you and I hope you are happy. May you rest in peace! **

**So to everyone who as favorited this story, I am going to write on! I hope you stay with me as I continue on with Cyrus's story. **

**Thank you, **

**Jinxypoo. **


End file.
